Memento mori
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: Izaya siempre ha proclamado su amor por los humanos, siempre tramando planes involucrándolos para luego disfrutar de sus reacciones desde la oscuridad. Pero, ¿y si él antes no era así? Un suceso traumático cambió su vida para siempre. "1 día, 2 días, 3 días, 4, 5, 6... ¿Cuánto tardarás en romperte?" - Tortura, violación, drama, angustia, romance -
1. Nocturna suppressio

**No he podido resistirme XD. El fic empezará oficialmente cuando termine "Line between hate and love".**

 **Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I - Nocturna suppressio**

Miedo, dolor, agonía, soledad.

Sentimientos que se encuentran y se funden para formar una sola cosa: recuerdos. Recuerdos de un pasado que quería olvidar, pero que no pudo dejar atrás. Recuerdos oscuros, llenos de tristeza y miseria.

Celos, obsesión, un amor enfermizo y retorcido.

Todo esto daba forma a las pesadillas de uno de los hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro. Nadie podría imaginarse que el mismo hombre carente de humanidad fue un niño bueno y respetuoso con los demás. Un niño que, a la tierna edad de diez años, fue enviado a vivir con un hombre que desarrolló una enfermiza obsesión por él. Los primeros meses fueron todo cuidados, preocupación y palabras amables. Después llegaron los gritos, los golpes y, finalmente, las agresiones. Así fue durante siete largos años. Siete años viviendo en un completo infierno, si a eso se le podía llamar vivir, y deseando aparecer muerto cada mañana. Todo lo que aquel hombre le obligó a hacer e hizo, todo quedó grabado a fuego en su mente y fue la principal causa de sus infinitas máscaras y altos muros.

La familia Orihara nunca había sido precisamente amorosa. Él lo sabía y lo había aceptado desde pequeño. Su madre siempre se encontraba viajando, por lo que pocas veces estaba en casa, y su padre se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la oficina. Esto daba como resultado que solo estuviese acompañado por las noches, cuando su padre llegaba de trabajar. Quizás este fuera el motivo por el cual sus padres nunca supieron acerca de su pequeño problema.

El año en que su madre se quedó embarazada de Mairu y Kururi, tristemente, fue el primero y último que pasaron los tres juntos en casa. Durante esos nueve meses, aunque sus padres estuviesen más pendientes del embarazo que de él, Izaya fue feliz. Porque al menos estaban los tres bajo el mismo techo. Unos meses después del parto, Orihara Kyouko regresó a sus viajes por el mundo y su marido volvió a encerrarse en su espaciosa oficina. Izaya, junto a sus pequeñas hermanas, quedó a cargo de la vecina de la puerta de enfrente. Era una señora mayor, de pelo cano y piel arrugada, que apenas veía a pesar de usar unas enormes gafas. Debido a su avanzada edad, el Alzheimer se hacía palpable en su mente y solía olvidar dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Izaya siempre se reía y la ayudaba cuando no recordaba sus nombres ni lo que hacía allí con ellos, puesto que la anciana tenía un corazón amable y bondadoso. Era como su abuela, ya que la verdadera nunca había ido a visitarlos. Su felicidad se vio truncada cuando la buena anciana falleció, dejándole solo en la enorme casa y al cuidado de dos niñas que apenas llegaban al año. Por este motivo, el señor Orihara decidió mandar a sus hijos a la casa de su hermano.

El hermano de Orihara Shirou era el pequeño de la familia. Contaba con veintisiete años recién cumplidos y poseía un negocio bastante próspero. Junto al dinero que ganaba en su empresa y parte de la herencia de su fallecido padre, podía permitirse tener un lujoso apartamento. A pesar de su éxito y su notable atractivo físico, no tenía novia alguna. Algún revolcón nocturno de vez en cuando, pero nunca nada serio.

Cuando su hermano mayor se presentó en su casa con un cochecito con dos pequeños bebés, frunció el ceño y a punto estuvo de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Un hombre como él no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de cuidar a un par de mocosos. Entonces se percató de que había un tercer mocoso que se escondía tras las piernas de su padre, agarrando con fuerza el abrigo gris oscuro de Orihara.

\- No te escondas como un niño pequeño, Izaya – le reprendió su padre –. Saluda a tu tío.

Izaya se asomó levemente y, sin apartar los ojos del suelo, murmuró un pequeño hola. Solo se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Su tío era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado y la hermosa sonrisa que le dirigía le tranquilizó de sobremanera. Fue cuando se fijó en su ojo derecho, puesto que el izquierdo estaba oculto tras el flequillo, que supo en quien se había basado la genética. Su tío le miraba con un ojo de un profundo color carmesí.

\- Te encargo su cuidado, Otooto.

Dicho esto, Shirou dio la vuelta y abandonó el apartamento. Izaya trató de ocultarse de nuevo, esta vez tras el coche de sus hermanas, pero una voz se lo impidió.

\- Izaya, ¿verdad? – habló el joven que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta – Yo soy tu tío Hayato. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras. Ahora esta es tu casa.

\- Hai, Oji-sama.

\- ¿Hum?

Hayato se llevó una mano a la barbilla y observó a Izaya de arriba abajo. El chico parecía bastante cohibido bajo la atenta mirada de su tío. Entonces el joven soltó una carcajada y volvió a revolverle los negros cabellos.

\- No hace falta que seas tan formal. Además no soy tan mayor, podría ser perfectamente tu hermano. ¿Qué te parece si me llamas Haya-nii?

\- Ah, oh, vale Oji… Haya-nii.

\- Así me gusta.

Los primeros días Izaya se encargó del cuidado de sus hermanas hasta que Hayato contrató a una mujer para que no estuvieran solos. Meses después, Hayato dejó al mando de su empresa al vicepresidente y se dedicó enteramente a sus sobrinos. Al principio lo hizo para que su hermano no le molestase diciendo que no le importaban los niños, porque si lo hacía, no podría evitar echarle en cara que él no era el que se había deshecho de ellos como si fueran un trapo viejo. Ciertamente le parecía una pérdida de tiempo el tener que cuidar de dos mocosas, ya que Izaya tenía que asistir al colegio por las mañanas, pero eso carecía de importancia cuando el pequeño regresaba de sus clases. A pesar de que solo tenía diez años, Izaya era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener una entretenida conversación con Hayato. Eso le agradaba mucho. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya esperaba todos los días con ansias el regreso de Izaya de la Academia.


	2. Omnis larvas heri non vident

**Como la semana que viene termino ya mis exámenes, he decidido empezar oficialmente con este fic. Las actualizaciones serán sábados o domingos. Tengo ocho capítulos, creo (?). Así que una vez que haya subido todos, supongo que tardaré un poco más porque tengo que pensar je. Trataré que no pase, aunque no prometo nada.**

 **Bien, avisos sobre este fic, principalmente las parejas: Shizaya (obvio XD), HayatoxIzaya (otra obviedad) y Juusan(OC)xIzaya. Puede que haya un leve KadotaxIzaya, aún no lo sé. En todo caso, será solo por parte de Kadota (pobre). El significado del nombre del cap lo doy al final. Mi latín no es muy bueno pero creo que lo que he escrito tiene sentido jajaja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II - Omnis larvas heri non vident**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Izaya de su letargo. Alargó la mano y, a tientas, logró encontrar su móvil. Lo cogió y descolgó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- _¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente y haz tu trabajo! ¡Shiki-san está comenzando a impacientarse! ¡Ya me ha llamado tres veces preguntando por ti!_ – le gritó una voz.

\- ¿Qu…? – su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un pitido en la línea que le comunicó que la otra persona había colgado –. Namie-san tiene muy mal genio – susurró para sí mismo.

\- ¡Iza-nii! ¿Ya estás despierto? – preguntó Mairu abriendo la puerta de par en par y con una tostada en la boca –. Te hemos preparado el desayuno pero, como no venías, me he comido tu parte.

\- Me voy – anunció sin más, levantándose tranquilamente mientras se ponía el abrigo. Metió su móvil en el bolsillo y salió por la puerta con su hermana pisándole los talones. Entonces el informante se paró súbitamente, provocando que Mairu se chocara contra su espalda.

\- Mairu – susurró –. Gracias por escucharme – dicho esto, Izaya prosiguió su camino y salió de la casa.

\- No hay problema – murmuró ella.

Sabía perfectamente por todo lo que había pasado su hermano y que aún, incluso después de quince años, su pasado seguía atormentándole y provocándole pesadillas. Había algunas veces en que no podía soportar la soledad y se dejaba caer por la casa de sus hermanas como un despojo humano: la ropa desarreglada, el cabello despeinado, el rostro terriblemente pálido y unas enormes ojeras debajo de unos ojos carmesí apagados y lánguidos. Cuando eso pasaba, Kururi se encargaba de prepararle una comida decente mientras Mairu trataba de confortarle. Pero esa había sido la única vez que le había dado las gracias. Tal vez, si conseguía convencerle de que fuera a ver a un profesional, su hermano podría volver a ser como era. Tal vez su personalidad podría cambiar a como era antes de que todo ocurriese. Aunque ella no había conocido esa personalidad, su vecina, que había dado la casualidad de ser la nieta de la anciana que había cuidado de Izaya, se había encargado de contarle todo acerca de su hermano y, era por eso, que quería que Izaya volviera a ser el mismo de su infancia. Pero una parte suya le decía que eso ya era completamente imposible, que toda la felicidad que le habían arrebatado y todos los sueños que se habían encargado de romperle ya eran irrecuperables. Suspiró y se reunió con su gemela en la cocina, donde se encontraba fregando los platos.

* * *

Izaya caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y su atención puesta en algún recuerdo lejano. Iba tan distraído que, cuando quiso darse cuenta del sonido de un coche derrapando, sirenas de policía y su nombre siendo gritado por alguien, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

\- Kuru-nee, ¿no crees que Iza-nii está cada día más débil? Estoy un poco preocupada. Si al menos se dejase ayudar…

\- Iza-nii. Caso (Iza-nii es así. No hará caso)

\- Tienes razón. Es taaaaaan complicado… - dijo Mairu dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá. Entonces se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación –. Voy a llamarle.

Mairu regresó al salón con un móvil en la mano. Comenzó a girarlo y a observarlo desde todos los ángulos, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

\- ¿Problemas? – preguntó Kururi con su rostro perfectamente serio pero con un ligero brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

\- Este no es mi móvil. Iza-nii ha debido confundirlos. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Siete y cuarto.

\- Perfecto, no hace mucho que se ha ido. Voy a ver si le alcanzo. Vuelvo en un momento, Kuru-nee – dijo Mairu cogiendo las llaves y agitando la mano en la que sostenía el móvil a modo de despedida.

* * *

Un hombre salió volando por los aires bajo la mirada resignada de otro hombre castaño. El culpable de este acontecimiento, que ya era normal para los habitantes de Ikebukuro, era un hombre alto y rubio vestido de barman.

\- ¡Qué molesto! – murmuró entre dientes mientras sacaba un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su chaleco.

\- Oi, Shizuo. Te encuentro muy tenso hoy. ¿Qué te parece si te tomas el resto del día libre?

\- No hace falta – respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- Insisto. Me preocupo por ti.

\- Está bien pero, ¿podrás tú…?

\- Llamaré a Vorona – interrumpió Tom antes de que Shizuo pudiera quejarse.

Shizuo se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y soltó una bocanada de humo, seguida de un profundo suspiro. Volvió a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios y se giró, comenzando a caminar en dirección al parque.

\- Adiós entonces – se despidió Shizuo agitando el brazo izquierdo en el aire

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana Shizuo! – le gritó Tom antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud.

Shizuo transitó por las calles de Ikebukuro durante al menos media hora. Cuando se cansó de caminar, se dirigió al parque y se sentó en un solitario banco, que se situaba debajo de un frondoso árbol. Normalmente, a esas horas de la tarde, la pulga ya habría aparecido y él se encontraría corriendo como un loco por todo Ikebukuro, armado con una señal de tráfico y con el firme propósito de asesinarlo. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, no le había visto en todo lo que llevaba de día. Aunque se estaba mucho mejor así, ya que se podía respirar la tranquilidad, comenzó a sentirse como si algo le faltase.

\- Hey, Shizuo – saludó una voz de repente.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Kadota – respondió el rubio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Ya has terminado de trabajar?

\- Tom-san ha decidido darme el resto del día libre.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? – preguntó Kadota en broma, ya que sabía perfectamente que el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de instituto era lo suficientemente resistente como para no enfermarse.

\- ¿No hueles algo raro? Es como si… - comenzó Shizuo levantando ligeramente la cabeza y olfateando el aire.

\- No, no huelo nada – dijo Kadota comenzando a olfatear junto a Shizuo.

\- Está cerca – dijo Shizuo mientras se levantaba y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

\- ¿Qué está cerca?

Antes de que Shizuo pudiera responder, Kadota ya había encontrado la respuesta por sí mismo. Simplemente tenías que seguir la dirección de la mirada de Shizuo en ese momento para poder saber qué era aquello que tanta molestia le causaba. O mejor dicho, quién: Orihara Izaya se encontraba paseando tranquilamente al otro lado de la calle. Pero había algo diferente en él, algo que ambos notaron. Al principio, Shizuo lo ignoró y empezó a arrancar una señal de tráfico cercana pero, cuando Izaya comenzó a cruzar por el paso de cebra, supo que había algo extraño en su comportamiento. Una furgoneta conducía a toda velocidad por aquella calle, seguida muy de cerca por tres coches patrulla. Se veía perfectamente que iba a saltarse el semáforo, pero Izaya no pareció advertirlo. Tan solo reaccionó cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para apartarse. Izaya cerró los ojos y todo pasó rápidamente. Sintió como si alguien le empujase y rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a la otra acera. Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el pavimento y, cuando escuchó una voz femenina gritar su nombre de nuevo, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se incorporó con dificultad justo en el momento en que Mairu se acercaba a él corriendo. Shizuo y Kadota se mantuvieron alejados del lugar, limitándose a ser simples espectadores. Entonces fue cuando notaron a la tercera persona. Un joven de aproximadamente 1.70 se sacudía el polvo de su traje y se recolocaba un sombrero y unas gafas de sol.

\- Iza-nii. ¿En qué estabas pensando? – preguntó Mairu preocupada mientras veía cómo su hermano se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones.

\- Solo iba un poco distraído – respondió. Las pesadillas de la noche anterior y el accidente que casi había acabado con su vida no le dejaban pensar con claridad y bajó la guardia durante unos instantes, haciendo que su máscara cediera.

\- Iza-nii, por favor. Deberías ir al psicólogo.

¿Psicólogo? ¿Había oído bien? Sabía que la maldita pulga tenía una personalidad intratable y que las cosas que hacía con sus "amados humanos" eran dignas de cualquier persona que estuviera poco cuerda, pero de ahí a tener que ir a un profesional… No podía imaginarse a Orihara Izaya, el infame informante de Shinjuku, contándole sus problemas a un desconocido. Bueno, un desconocido del que previamente se habría encargado de investigar todo sobre su vida.

\- Un psicólogo no le servirá de nada – dijo el misterioso joven del traje.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué sabrás tú? – le gritó Mairu comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Sí, ¿qué sabré yo? – dijo el chico con una creciente sonrisa –. Bueno, me ha encantado volver a verte, Ori-chan.

El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Izaya vio cómo se alejaba sin poder salir de su asombro.

 _"_ _Me ha encantado volver a verte, Ori-chan"._

 _"_ _Ori-chan". "Ori-chan"._

Después de dar un montón de vueltas a la información en su mente, reaccionó y sacó una navaja de su manga. El arma pasó volando ante la atenta mirada de Shizuo y Kadota y dio de lleno en el sombrero de aquel chico, provocando que cayera al suelo y que su largo cabello quedara al descubierto. Lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba por la cintura y era de un extraño color gris blanquecino. El joven se giró y el rostro de Izaya, pálido ya de por sí, se tornó completamente blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si delante de él se encontrase su peor pesadilla. Retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comenzando a apretarse las sienes.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – comenzó a gritar mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Iza-nii! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Iza-nii! – Mairu se arrodilló a su lado, agarrándole de un hombro terriblemente preocupada.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – siguió gritando –. ¡Dile que se vaya!

\- Iza-nii, tranquilo – susurró acariciando sus cabellos para confortarle –. ¿Iza-nii? – preguntó segundos después al notar que ya no se removía bajo sus brazos. Lo soltó un poco y su cuerpo se desplomó lateralmente sobre el sucio suelo de la calle.

\- Tranquila. Solo se ha desmayado – dijo el chico de blancos cabellos. Se agachó, recogió su sombrero y volvió a esconder su coleta debajo de él.

\- ¿Quién…? – comenzó Mairu, pero el joven la interrumpió.

\- Digamos que…no todo el mundo ve fantasmas de su pasado.


	3. Somnus est necessarius

**karasu-shiro: Y luego dicen que el masoquismo es malo XD. Ohh, Hayato, Hayato. En unos capítulos veremos jajaja. Llevo un tiempo en que no puedo escribir Shizaya sin meter a las gemelas. Me pueden demasiado XD.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III - Somnus est necessarius**

Después de aquel incidente, Izaya no volvió a aparecer por Ikebukuro hasta unas semanas después y, cuando lo hizo, jamás pensó que tendría que verse recluido en una casa que no era la suya.

oooo

Izaya saltaba alegremente por las calles de su ciudad favorita, tarareando una canción, cuando a lo lejos divisó a Kadota y su grupo. Como ya había terminado su trabajo, decidió detenerse para pasar el rato. No temía para nada encontrarse con Shizuo, puesto que ya lo había hecho y, debido a la incansable persecución que habían tenido, sabía que el rubio se encontraría en casa de Shinra.

\- ¡Dotachin! – saludó cuando estuvo a unos metros.

Kadota se giró hacia la voz que le llamaba con aquel ridículo apodo y vio a un sonriente Izaya. Le sonrió a su vez y se separó de la furgoneta para acercarse a él. Erika se pegó al cristal del vehículo y sonrió enormemente al ver cómo los dos hombres se sonreían y hablaban animadamente.

\- ¡Ohhhhh, love is in the air! – entonces se llevó las manos al rostro, alarmada – Si Dotachin e Iza-Iza están juntos, ¿qué pasará con Shizu-Shizu?

Walker y Togusa suspiraron pesadamente y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Erika comenzase a desvariar.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la caravana, Kadota miraba con preocupación a Izaya. El chico hablaba animadamente, pero algo en él le decía que no estaba bien. Sus movimientos parecían más lentos que de costumbre, su piel incluso más pálida y… ¿eso que veía bajo sus ojos era maquillaje tratando de ocultar unas horribles ojeras?

\- Oi, Izaya. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

\- Ya me lo has preguntado tres veces.

\- Y a todas me has respondido que sí, pero no sé por qué no termino de creerte.

\- Qué desconfiado, Dotachin – rió él –. Pero estoy perfec…

Paró su risa abruptamente y abrió los ojos de par en par al notar algo cálido en su mejilla. Kadota deslizaba un par de dedos por su piel, retirándole el maquillaje y revelando unas oscuras ojeras, tal como había imaginado.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Le está acariciando!

Ante el grito de Erika, los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella miraron por la ventana, viendo aquella escena que les desconcertó un poco.

\- Seguro que le está quitando alguna pestaña – dijo Walker volviendo a su lectura.

Togusa asintió y continuó tecleando en su móvil. Erika los ignoró deliberadamente y siguió observando a los dos hombres. Entonces Izaya abrazó a Kadota y el otro chico le estrechó entre sus brazos. Erika estaba a punto de gritar de emoción de nuevo cuando captó la mirada preocupada que tenía Kadota. Se fijó con más atención y vio que, lo que parecía un abrazo, era algo completamente diferente: Izaya se había desmayado y Kadota le sostenía. El castaño cogió al informante en brazos y se giró hacia Erika para darle a entender que se iría un momento.

\- ¡Oh, qué atrevido Dotachin! ¡Secuestrar a Iza-Iza es un buen comienzo!

Walker y Togusa volvieron a mirar irremediablemente y captaron la figura de Kadota alejándose corriendo con un bulto en brazos. Sus bocas se abrieron de par en par y Erika tuvo que sofocar una risita. Ese par realmente se lo había creído.

* * *

Shinra tarareaba una cancioncita completamente despreocupado mientras desinfectaba las heridas de Shizuo. Este se encontraba sentado en el sillón con la camisa desabrochada y con unas tremendas ganas de golpear al castaño. Shinra, ajeno a los deseos de su amigo, continuó limpiando con algodón las heridas de Shizuo y tarareando aquella estúpida canción. En el momento en que Shizuo iba a golpearle, el timbre sonó.

\- ¡Celty! – canturreó el doctor – ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es? Estoy ocupado con Shizuo.

Celty dejó de teclear en su ordenador y, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, se puso el casco. No quería asustar a quién quiera que fuese el que llamaba.

\- Hola Celty – saludó amablemente el joven que se encontraba al otro lado.

Shinra y Shizuo, reconociendo la voz, giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Kadota-kun! ¡Pasa! ¡Eres bienvenido! – gritó Shinra volviendo a las heridas del rubio.

\- Lamento la intrusión.

\- Ese olor… – susurró Shizuo, apretando los puños con rabia – ¡IIIIZAAAAYAAAA!

\- De hecho, por él vengo – dijo Kadota.

Shinra y Shizuo volvieron a girar la cabeza ante las palabras de Kadota. El joven castaño llevaba en brazos al informante de Shinjuku, que parecía más muerto que vivo.

\- ¡Oh, madre mía! – exclamó Shinra levantándose de un salto – ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. Estábamos hablando y se desmayó de repente. No tenía buena cara. Tal vez esté enfermo.

\- No estaría mal. Así se quedará en Shinjuku sin molestar a nadie – espetó Shizuo con desagrado.

\- Déjale en el sofá.

Shinra se apartó de Shizuo y se acercó a Izaya, comenzando a darle golpecitos en la mejilla. Mientras Shizuo se abotonaba la camisa, Kadota y Celty se acercaron al sofá. Shinra rió.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando duerme hasta parece inocente.

El bufido que escuchó por parte de Shizuo le hizo reír con más ganas.

\- Oh, está despertando – anunció Kadota al ver cómo los párpados de Izaya temblaban levemente.

Dos apagados orbes carmesí hicieron su aparición. Izaya volvió a cerrar los ojos y los apretó con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos. Oía la voz de Shinra llamándole, pero no conseguía distinguir el rostro del castaño entre la neblina que cubría sus ojos. Finalmente, consiguió enfocar algo más, viendo a Shinra, Kadota y Celty.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Izaya? ¿Te duele algo?

\- …No.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, lo que preocupó a Shinra y sorprendió al resto, incluido a Shizuo que, extrañamente, le había oído.

\- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

\- …Cuatro…

Si Shinra antes había estado preocupado por la vaga respuesta, ahora se asustó, ya que sus dedos formaban la "v" de la victoria. No eran para nada cuatro. No queriendo preocupar al propio Izaya, sonrió y le habló animadamente:

\- Muy bien, Izaya-kun.

Todos, a excepción del informante, vieron la falsa sonrisa de Shinra.

\- Tienes unas pintas realmente horribles – bromeó el doctor –. Y menudas ojeras. ¿No has dormido bien?

\- …No he dormido.

Esa respuesta se ganó la sorpresa de aquellos que estaban a su lado y la atención de Shizuo.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

\- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Un interrogatorio?

\- Contesta, por favor.

La seriedad con la que Shinra había hablado fue suficiente para que Izaya suspirase y le contestase.

\- No lo sé. Una semana, tal vez más.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso estás intentando suicidarte?

\- Si quisiera acabar con mi vida, lo haría de forma rápida. Simplemente soy una persona ocupada y no he tenido tiempo para nimiedades.

\- ¡Dormir no es una nimiedad!

Izaya se incorporó y se alisó la camisa con manos ligeramente temblorosas. Cosa que Shizuo notó y, antes de poder contenerse, soltó:

\- Mientes.

Izaya se giró hacia la voz que había hablado y, cuando vio a Shizuo, esbozó una desagradable mueca.

\- No te había visto, Shizu-chan. Pensaba que los animales no hablaban.

Shizuo apretó con fuerza puños y dientes, pero no hizo nada por atacar a Izaya. No le parecía una pelea justa cuando el moreno estaba desarmado y, lo más probable, no podía mantenerse en pie. Además, tampoco quería destrozar el apartamento, por lo que se contuvo. Aunque más por Celty que por Shinra. Izaya se encogió de hombros y trató de levantarse, pero una mano en su pecho se lo impidió.

\- No te levantes. Espera a que se te pase un poco el mareo. Aún ves doble, ¿no?

Izaya suspiró y volvió a tumbarse, cerrando los ojos al sentir que la vista volvía a fallarle.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo… ¡Ah!

El moreno se incorporó rápidamente al sentir un pinchazo en su cuello y, cuando vio a Shinra con una jeringuilla en la mano, le miró desconfiado.

\- ¿Qué me has dado?

\- Un tranquilizante

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Estoy perfectamente.

Izaya se llevó una mano a la frente y apartó algunos mechones, comenzando a sentirse terriblemente cansado. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró de nuevo los ojos, que sentía de repente muy pesados.

\- Sh…inra… ¿Qué…?

\- Necesitas dormir, Izaya.

Ante esta respuesta, el moreno se espabiló sorprendentemente y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡No! – gritó – ¡No puedo quedarme dormido! Si… si lo hago… _él_ …

Los ojos de Izaya se cerraron lentamente y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil en el sofá, profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Lo sé. Me merezco que me odieis por dejarlo así XD. Pero qué se la va a hacer. Me alimento de vuestro odio (?)**

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**


	4. Bona diagnosis, bona curatio 1ª parte

**Capítulo IV - Bona diagnosis, bona curatio 1ª parte**

Después de que Izaya se quedase dormido, Kadota le había llevado a una de las habitaciones para que estuviese más cómodo mientras Shinra llamaba a Mairu. Las gemelas llegaron rápidamente en cuanto se enteraron de que su hermano había estado evitando dormir. Celty preparó algo de té y se lo ofreció a las recién llegadas, Kadota se entretuvo mirando a ningún lugar en concreto, Shizuo volvió a sentarse en uno de los sillones y Shinra se acercó a comprobar el estado de Izaya.

oooo

 _Gritos. Gritos de dolor, de angustia, de terror. Izaya se encontraba encogido en un rincón, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Intentando en vano que_ él _no se diera cuenta de su existencia. Pero como siempre, eso no funcionaba. Entre los gritos y llantos, Izaya pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose. Instintivamente se encogió aún más, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Cerró los ojos y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo entre la oscuridad._

\- _¿Otra vez igual, Izaya-kun? – preguntó una voz ruda con un pequeño matiz de furor._

 _Un fuerte brazo penetró la oscuridad en la que Izaya se escondía, arrastrándole lejos de ella y de la seguridad que le proporcionaba. El chico moreno comenzó a revolverse con la pequeña esperanza de conseguir que le soltara. Incluso se atrevió a morderle la mano, lo que hizo que el hombre le pegara un bofetón. Izaya quedó sentado en el suelo, llorando y temblando de impotencia por no poder haber conseguido nada. El sonido de un cinturón siendo desabrochado le puso en alerta y levantó un poco la cabeza. El hombre le mostró una sonrisa llena de perlados dientes y volvió a cogerle del brazo, obligándole a levantarse. Izaya fue arrastrado por aquel brutal individuo y lanzado por el mismo a una enorme cama matrimonial._

\- _Izaya-kun, ¿me dejas llamarte Iza-chan? – preguntó él acercando su asqueroso rostro al de Izaya. Como el pequeño no respondió, decidió darse permiso él mismo – ¿Sabes, Iza-chan? Pensaba tratarte con la dulzura que te mereces, pero eso de esconderte de mí no me ha gustado nada._

 _El hombre comenzó a lamerle lentamente el cuello mientras que con una mano sujetaba ambas muñecas de Izaya por encima de su cabeza y con la otra le subía la oscura camiseta. Dejó de lamerle el cuello y pasó a su pecho. Izaya ladeó la cabeza y desvió la mirada al techo. En cuanto notó cómo el hombre le empezaba a bajar los pantalones, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Unos fuertes dedos le agarraron el rostro y le obligaron a girar la cabeza._

\- _Mírame, Iza-chan – susurró el hombre._

 _Izaya abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un pozo carmesí que le miraba lleno de lujuria._

\- _No me gusta nada tener que hacer esto, pero es necesario para que aprendas la lección. Haré que llores desconsolado, que grites de dolor, que te sientas como la mierda que eres. Te juro que vas a arrepentirte y desear no haberte escondido, mi querido Iza-chan._

 _Cuando el hombre se fue, Izaya quedó tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, tapado únicamente con los retales de una manta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus rojizos ojos, humedeciendo la zona del rasgado colchón sobre el que se había ido haciendo una bola lentamente. La sangre se deslizaba por su espalda, allí donde el hombre había clavado sus uñas, y por su labio inferior, el cual él mismo había mordido en un intento para olvidar el dolor que sentía en otras partes de su cuerpo._

oooo

Izaya abrió los ojos. Un techo blanco le dio la bienvenida en su despertar. Parpadeó varias veces, con lentitud, y recordó el sueño que había tenido. Otra vez los recuerdos volvían a apropiarse de su mente por las noches. Al pensar en eso, advirtió el claro color del techo, siendo el suyo negro. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo la luz del sol entraba por el balcón y cómo la brisa agitaba suavemente las cortinas. Su habitación no tenía un balcón, sino un ventanal. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? En condiciones normales habría estado preocupado por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en el chico que le había salvado la vida hacía unas semanas. El sueño que había tenido le había recordado aquel accidente que casi acaba con su vida y al chico que lo había evitado.

Estaba completamente seguro de que era él. ¿Quién más podría tener el pelo tan níveo? Jamás pensó que volvería a verle. Él no podía haber aparecido. No. No podía estar en la ciudad. Él estaba…

Pero, si efectivamente se trataba de él, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque más miedo le daba el hecho de que le odiara. No podría soportar que él, entre todos los humanos, le odiase.

\- Juusan… – su nombre se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Trece? ¿Qué pasa con el trece, Izaya?

\- ¿Shinra?

El doctor le miraba con su eterna sonrisa pintada en los labios mientras cogía una silla y la acercaba a la cama.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- ¿Me he desmayado? – preguntó Izaya débilmente, cerrando los ojos.

\- Te puse un tranquilizante, ¿recuerdas? Lo que me preocupa es el ataque de histeria que tuviste hace unas semanas. ¿Qué pasó, Izaya? – al no obtener respuesta por parte del chico de cabello azabache, decidió continuar – Mairu me contó lo del accidente. Y que te salvó un misterioso chico de cabello blanco.

\- Hum, antes era plateado… – susurró Izaya.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Shinra, pero su amigo había vuelto a dormirse.

Shinra salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón, donde le esperaban las hermanas de Izaya, Celty, Shizuo y Kadota.

\- ¿Ha despertado ya Iza-nii? – preguntó Mairu nada más ver al doctor.

\- Sí – respondió y, al ver cómo la chica se levantaba, añadió –, pero ha vuelto a quedarse dormido. Antes de eso he podido hablar con él.

\- ¿Te ha contado algo acerca del chico de cabello blanco?

\- No, pero tengo la sospecha de que le conoce. Es más, me atrevería a decir que estoy completamente seguro de ello.

 **"** **Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?"** – escribió Celty en su PDA.

\- Cuando le mencioné al chico de cabello blanco, me dijo que antes era plateado.

\- Eso demuestra que se conocían, ¿no? – dijo Kadota inclinándose un poco en su silla.

 **"** **¿Vosotras sabéis algo?".**

\- No – respondió Mairu agachando la cabeza.

\- También ha mencionado algo sobre un trece. Aunque lo más probable es que sea un efecto secundario del tranquilizante.

El rostro de Kururi permaneció igual de impasible mientras miraba la expresión apesadumbrada de su hermana. Shizuo no pudo evitar ver en ella a Kasuka. Entonces, una especie de destello surgió en los marrones ojos de Kururi y, aunque desapareció segundos después, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. A excepción de Mairu, que seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Kururi comenzó a darle suaves toquecitos en el hombro a su gemela y, cuando esta alzó la mirada para verla, comenzó a hablar:

\- Sí. Quince (Hace quince años) – dijo con voz suave y tranquila.

Los ojos de Mairu comenzaron a brillar con temor al escuchar la sugerencia de su hermana. El resto las miraba interrogantes, sin atreverse a interrumpir el silencio en el que se habían sumido para pasar a comunicarse a través de miradas. Ninguno de ellos entendía qué tan importante podía ser algo ocurrido hace tantos años.

\- Kuru-nee, ¿de verdad crees que puede ser?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó finalmente Shinra.

\- No sé si deberíamos contarlo. Es algo referente al pasado de Iza-nii y estoy segura de que no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

\- Si eso puede darnos una pista de cómo ayudar a Izaya, es mejor que lo contéis – animó Shinra.

\- Bueno, veréis… – empezó Mairu, dudosa aún sobre si debía seguir o no –. Nuestros padres nunca fueron los más cariñosos del mundo, por lo que prácticamente fue Iza-nii el que nos crió.

\- Okaa-sama. Fuera (Nuestra madre estaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo).

\- Y Otoo-sama se pasaba el día en la oficina. Por lo que nos ha contado una vecina nuestra, antes de que nosotras naciéramos, su abuela solía pasarse por casa para ver a Iza-nii.

\- Anciana. Cuidar (Era una señora anciana, pero Okaa-sama la contrató para cuidar de Iza-nii).

\- Cuando la señora murió Iza-nii volvió a quedarse solo, pero esta vez también tenía que cuidar de nosotras. Entonces Otoo-sama nos llevó a los tres con su hermano.

\- Cinco. Casa (A los cinco años volvimos a casa).

\- Iza-nii se quedó solo con ese hombre. Decía que lo prefería porque su casa estaba más cerca de la Academia, pero nunca le creímos.

\- Amenaza.

\- Iza-nii le tenía miedo. Recuerdo haberlo visto en sus ojos. Oji-san solía volver borracho del trabajo y siempre la tomaba con Iza-nii. Le daba unas horribles palizas y luego se encerraba con él en uno de los cuartos. Iza-nii no salía hasta que amanecía de nuevo. Un día fuimos a ver a Iza-nii a la Academia. Tan solo había pasado un año desde que volvimos a casa, pero él ya no era el mismo. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Se habían vuelto más fríos, más… inhumanos. Eso es todo lo que sabemos. Iza-nii nunca nos contó nada. Supongo que no quiere recordar esos años de su infancia.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Celty comenzó a arrepentirse de haber detestado a Izaya todo ese tiempo sin saber por lo que había pasado, Kadota se maldijo por no haber sido capaz de preguntarle nada a Izaya cuando le veía decaído en los tiempos en que estudiaban juntos en Raira y Shizuo… Shizuo sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de matar a golpes al tipo que le había desgraciado la vida a su némesis. Némesis que tal vez nunca lo hubiese sido si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Qué cruel podía ser la vida.

\- Entonces… el trece… ¿qué tiene que ver con esto? – preguntó Shinra.

\- Creo recordar que así llamaba a un amigo. Juusan – respondió Mairu viendo cómo su hermana asentía silenciosamente.

Shinra apoyó los codos en la mesa de cristal y juntó las manos, dejando reposar su barbilla sobre los dedos.

\- Mairu – dijo Kururi repentinamente –. Cámara.

\- ¿Qué cámara? – preguntó Shinra, mirándolas de reojo.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Me había olvidado! – gritó Mairu –. En ningún momento nos fiamos de él así que, mientras Iza-nii estaba en la Academia y Oji-san en el trabajo, entramos en el apartamento y colocamos una cámara en el salón. Pero nunca llegamos a ver la grabación.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo sábado o domingo!**


	5. Bona diagnosis, bona curatio 2ª parte

**El contenido de las grabaciones tendrá que esperar un poco. Dentro de unos capítulos veremos lo que se grabó. ¡Cuidado! Este capítulo contiene violación. He puesto una advertencia en caso de que haya alguien sensible que se lo quiera saltar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V - Bona diagnosis, bona curatio 2ª parte**

 _Izaya abrió los ojos y vio un techo completamente negro. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí. Aún se encontraba un poco mareado por la anterior paliza que le había dado su tío. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando volvía borracho._

\- _Bienvenido de nuevo, Izaya – dijo una voz._

 _Izaya se incorporó y miró al hombre con ojos cansados._

\- _¿Haya-nii?_

\- _Sí. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte._

 _El hombre se acercó más a él y besó lentamente sus labios. Izaya se espabiló al instante y, tremendamente asustado, comenzó a retroceder rápidamente por la cama hasta chocar contra una pared. Un brazo robusto le agarró del cabello y tiró de él hasta volverle a tener en el mismo sitio de antes._

\- _Eres un chico rebelde. Esos son los que más me gustan – dijo el hombre tirando con más fuerza de los mechones que había agarrado, provocando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por el rostro del pequeño._

 _El hombre sonrió y le atrajo más hacia él. Volvió a unir sus labios con los de Izaya pero, esta vez, introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad. Izaya, al notar cómo algo se movía dentro de su boca, trató de volver a separarse pero, con cada movimiento que hacía, el hombre le atraía más hacia él, provocando que comenzara a atragantarse con su lengua. Finalmente, el hombre le soltó y pasó una de sus enormes manos por los negros cabellos de Izaya. Esta se deslizó después a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla derecha._

\- _Eres muy irresistible para tu edad. Cuando llegues a la adolescencia seguro que pasaremos buenos ratos. Pero de momento, esperaré con ansias esta noche – el hombre le acercó un cuenco de sopa y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _Izaya comió la sopa con desgana. Sabía realmente mal. Dejó el cuenco en una silla que había cerca de la cama y se levantó. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero su tío la había cerrado con llave. Frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Apoyado en la pared, se abrazó las piernas e intentó tranquilizarse. Siempre que su tío se emborrachaba le pegaba después. A eso ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero esta vez parecía diferente. Su tío no olía a alcohol y nunca antes le había besado ni mirado de aquella manera que le daba escalofríos. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y, por primera vez, deseó que Hayato le pegase como siempre hacía porque, aunque tenía once años, sabía lo que su tío quería hacer con él. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Había una caída de diez metros a lo sumo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en aquella habitación. Si se agarraba al saliente de la ventana y trepaba hasta la cornisa, podría alcanzar la azotea y bajar por las escaleras adosadas a la fachada._

 _De repente la puerta se abrió y, antes de que pudiese escaparse, su tío entró en la habitación. Le agarró con fuerza del brazo y le arrastró por la estancia hasta tirarle sobre la cama._

\- _¿Pensabas escaparte, Izaya? Eso no está bien. Estás aquí para hacerme pasar una buena noche, así que no puedo permitir que huyas – dijo el hombre volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla._

 **EMPIEZA AQUÍ. PASAD DIRECTAMENTE AL FINAL DE LA LETRA EN CURSIVA**

 _Recostó a Izaya con suavidad sobre el colchón y volvió a besarle de la misma manera que antes. Él volvió a resistirse y se ganó un mordisco en el labio inferior por parte del hombre. Hayato levantó la cabeza y pasó su lengua sobre la herida que le había causado a Izaya. Después le despojó de la camiseta y de los pantalones. Antes de que Izaya pudiera volver a intentar resistirse, le agarró de las muñecas y las pasó por encima de su cabeza. Izaya giró su rostro para que el hombre no pudiera volver a besarle, pero solo empeoró la situación al dejar expuesto su nacarado cuello. Pronto sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por su piel. Hayato trazó un camino desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pasando por su clavícula y deteniéndose un poco en uno de los rosados pezones. Cuando Izaya sintió cómo la lengua se apartaba de su piel, se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza. El hombre le agarró de la barbilla y giró por completo su rostro, volviendo a forzar la entrada de su lengua en la boca del otro. Soltó su barbilla sin dejar de besarle y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y su pecho. Su mano finalmente se detuvo en sus caderas y, una vez allí, empezó a bajar la última prenda que le quedaba: su ropa interior. Izaya comenzó a revolverse, pero no pudo evitar que la mano de su tío comenzara a acariciar su miembro de arriba abajo. Se sintió liberado cuando le soltó y, por unos momentos, pensó que todo había terminado. Pero tan solo acababa de empezar. Unos segundos después sintió que algo acariciaba una zona muy íntima de su cuerpo y, acto seguido, ese algo se introdujo en su interior, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor por la brusquedad. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio cómo el dedo índice de Hayato entraba y salía de su cuerpo, provocándole la salida de las lágrimas y unas tremendas nauseas. A ese dedo se le sumó otro y después otro más._

 _Las lágrimas ya habían cesado por entonces, mas algunas de ellas se habían quedado adheridas a sus mejillas. Le seguía doliendo, pero al menos se había acostumbrado un poco a ese entrar y salir. Los dedos salieron de su interior y, entonces, supo lo que venía a continuación. Con una fuerte embestida, Hayato entró en el cuerpo de su sobrino. Un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la habitación._

\- _Eres muy escandaloso, Izaya. Vamos a tener que solucionar eso – le dijo el hombre jadeando en su oído._

 _Hayato volvió a apoderarse de los labios de Izaya mientras entraba y salía con fuerza y rapidez de su interior. Los gemidos del hombre y los gritos del niño quedaron ahogados en aquel beso lleno de lujuria._

oooo

Izaya comenzó a revolverse en la cama, pateando las sábanas y apretando con fuerza el colchón. Levantó un brazo como para protegerse de una amenaza invisible y golpeó la mesilla de noche. El ruido que causó la lámpara al caer al suelo alertó a las seis personas que se encontraban en el salón. Mairu y Kururi se levantaron rápidamente y abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Izaya.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! – gritaba Izaya desesperado.

\- ¡Iza-nii!

\- ¡No!

Mairu se acercó a él y le cogió de los hombros.

\- Iza-nii, tranquilo. Ya pasó. Solo es una pesadilla – susurró ella acariciando el cabello azabache de su hermano.

\- Juusan…

\- Soy Mairu. Estoy contigo.

\- ¿Mai…ru?

Izaya dejó de gritar y comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco. Se acercó más a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus rojizos ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Izaya? – preguntó Shinra entrando en la habitación e interrumpiendo la atmósfera tranquila que se había creado.

\- ¿Shinra?

Izaya le miró y se separó de Mairu rápidamente, enjugándose las lágrimas en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Saber qué tal te encontrabas – respondió alegremente. Pero la mirada que Izaya le dirigía le hizo recapacitar la respuesta _. "No se te puede engañar, ¿eh, Izaya?"_ –. Quiero que hablemos de lo que ha pasado.

\- No ha pasado nada. Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

Izaya se sentó en la cama y comenzó a calzarse bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana y del doctor. Se levantó y, apartando ligeramente a Kururi, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Nada más salir, se encontró cara a cara con Kadota y Shizuo, que le miraban con una extraña tristeza en los ojos. Su máscara volvió a reconstruirse y les miró a su vez con la misma mueca desagradable que tanto hacía enfurecer a Shizuo.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

Sin esperar respuesta, se abrió paso entre ellos y se dirigió a la puerta principal. No era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente que Shizuo y Kadota habían estado presentes en el momento en que el ataque de pánico se había apoderado de él en la calle, sabía que se había ido un poco de la lengua al mencionar a Juusan delante de Shinra y, también sabía que, si se quedaba en casa del doctor más tiempo, su pasado acabaría por aplastarle como un pesado muro de piedra. Lo único que desconocía era el porqué de la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto. Aunque tampoco es que le importase mucho lo que le pasara a cualquiera de los dos, especialmente al rubio. Al parecer, había olvidado completamente su desvanecimiento en la calle y su inesperada confesión acerca de su voluntaria privación de sueño. Su mano estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando algo negro se lo impidió. Izaya frunció el ceño al reconocer las sombras oscuras de la motorista sin cabeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó fríamente.

 **"** **Lo siento, Izaya. Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas"** – informó Celty.

Izaya observó las humeantes sombras negras que salían del cuello de la chica y explotó de risa.

\- Muy gracioso, Celty – dijo Izaya parando de reír pero conservando la sonrisa –. Ahora, suéltame – añadió después cambiando drásticamente a un rostro serio y amenazador.

\- No puedes irte – dijo Shinra apareciendo de repente, seguido de sus hermanas, Kadota y Shizuo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un extraño complot para acabar conmigo?

\- Solo queremos protegerte, Iza-nii.

Izaya miró a sus hermanas y, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su máscara se resquebrajo nuevamente ante todos los presentes. Podía ver la culpa reflejada en los ojos de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué les habéis contado? – preguntó temerosamente. Era la primera vez que el miedo se hacía palpable en la voz del informante.

Izaya repasó a todos los presentes con la mirada y ya no le hizo falta la respuesta de sus hermanas. Lo sabían todo. Lo veía en sus rostros.

\- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?

\- Ellas solo pretendían ayudarte, Izaya – intentó defenderlas Shinra.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que trataran de hacer! ¡No tenían derecho a contar nada!

\- Izaya, tranquilízate – dijo Kadota.

\- ¡Estoy muy tranquilo!

\- Lo sentimos mucho Iza-nii.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo irme? – preguntó Izaya ignorando la disculpa de Mairu. Sabía que no estaba del todo arrepentida.

\- Podrías volver a encontrarte con ese tal Juusan y sufrir de nuevo un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Y planeas encerrarme?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas vigilarme? No puedes estar pendiente de mí en todo momento y Celty tendrá trabajo que hacer – sonrió él.

\- Si es necesario, te ataré a la cama.

\- Ohhhh – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Además, Kadota y Shizuo pueden turnarse para vigilarte.

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron Izaya y el rubio al unísono – ¡Ni hablar!

\- ¡No pienso hacer de niñera de una pulga molesta! – gruñó Shizuo señalando a Izaya.

\- ¡No pienso quedarme a solas con una bestia unicelular! – chilló Izaya fulminando a Shizuo con la mirada.

Entonces fue cuando comenzaron a discutir acerca de quién era más competente para cuidar de alguien. Izaya defendía que no había nadie mejor que sus hermanas y Kadota, Mairu y Kururi daban su voto a Shizuo con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja (cortesía de la menor de las gemelas, por supuesto), Shinra discrepaba diciendo que su Celty era la más indicada, Celty opinaba que su novio podía encargarse de Izaya perfectamente, Kadota se mantenía alejado de todo y de todos y Shizuo cerró los ojos tratando de contener su ira para no empezar a golpearlos. Eran demasiado ruidosos. La discusión continuó hasta que el móvil de la dullahan comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Quién te llama a estas horas Celty? ¿Debería estar celoso?

Celty les mostró la pantalla del móvil, donde se podía leer claramente "número oculto". Unos segundos después, el móvil dejó de sonar pero, al rato, volvieron a llamar. Entonces Celty cometió el error de cogerlo.

\- _Uff. Por un momento pensé que ya nadie me respondería_ – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado –. _Tan solo llamaba para hacer una pequeña advertencia. No estoy muy seguro de cuántas personas están contigo ahora mismo, pero eso sinceramente es lo que menos me importa. Solo quería decir que… finalmente te he encontrado, mi querido Orihara Izaya._

La llamada se cortó y el silencio inundó la habitación hasta que un pequeño ruido se atrevió a romperlo. Cinco pares de ojos y un denso humo negro se giraron para descubrir asombrados cómo Izaya respiraba agitadamente y cómo sus rojizos ojos reflejaban el más puro terror.

\- Haya…to… – susurró Izaya mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus piernas fallaban de tal manera que acabó sentado en el suelo.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo sábado!**


	6. Quaestiones

**He aquí el capítulo seis!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI - Quaestiones**

Aquella inesperada llamada había supuesto el principio de los verdaderos problemas que tendría Izaya de ahora en adelante.

Cuando Shinra trató de averiguar quién era ese hombre, Izaya escondió su rostro entre las piernas. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Ninguno de los presentes había oído hablar nunca de ese tal "Hayato" pero, viendo la reacción que había tenido Izaya con tan solo escuchar su voz, pensaron en el tío con el que había convivido desde los diez años. Mairu intentó por todos los medios que Izaya hablase y, al no conseguir nada, trató de convencerle de que, al menos, se sentara en el sofá. Entonces Izaya se levantó y se retiró el flequillo de la cara. Fue en ese momento en que todos pensaron que el informante realmente había perdido la cabeza. Su típica mueca de superioridad estaba plasmada en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de una forma diabólica. Se dirigió al sofá con lentitud y tomó asiento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y comenzando a reírse psicóticamente.

\- Si me hubieses dejado hacerte esa prueba aquella vez, ahora no… – dijo Shinra, pero se calló después de ver la gélida mirada que Izaya le dirigía.

\- Sé que todos vosotros sois humanos y dullahan inteligentes, a excepción de Shizu-chan claro – comenzó Izaya, sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar el gruñido de Shizuo –. Después de que mis _amadas_ hermanas se hayan ido de la lengua, supongo que no será necesario revelar la identidad del hombre que acaba de llamar– continuó él.

\- Era él, ¿verdad? – dijo Mairu temiéndose lo peor.

Izaya se limitó a asentir, cerrando los ojos. Entonces se levantó y se encaminó hacia la habitación en la que se había despertado.

\- Debería haberse quedado en el infierno – susurró más para él mismo que para alguien. Pero, aun así, todos pudieron escucharle.

\- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? – preguntó Shinra una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Izaya.

\- No lo sé. Pero debemos averiguar toda la información posible acerca de Oji-san y por qué Iza-nii reaccionó de esa manera.

 **"** **Tal vez sería mejor no remover en su pasado. Podríamos encontrar cosas que deberían permanecer ocultas"** – dijo Celty mostrando su PDA.

\- Hace unos meses te habría hecho caso, pero ahora pienso ayudar a Iza-nii. Aunque tenga que sacarle la información por la fuerza.

 **"** **Está bien. Veré que puedo encontrar".**

\- ¡Perfecto! Gracias, Celty-san.

La dullahan hizo desaparecer su PDA con sus sombras y, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, encendió el ordenador.

\- Iré a hacer un poco de té – anunció Shinra antes de meterse en la cocina.

Kururi se sentó al lado de Celty y fue apuntando en un papel todo lo que ella le indicaba. Shizuo y Kadota se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Entonces Mairu se acercó a ellos con una expresión seria en el rostro. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, ya que ella no era muy dada a adoptar las expresiones de su hermana.

\- ¿Podríais quedaros unos días? Sé que Iza-nii es una persona despreciable, pero ahora necesita apoyo. No será mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que estemos seguros de que Oji-san no se acercará a él.

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema. Le considero mi amigo a pesar de todo – respondió Kadota.

\- ¿Y tú, Shizuo-san?

Shizuo se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y soltó una bocanada de humo mientras asentía en el proceso. No podía negar que sentía algo de curiosidad.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos – agradeció Mairu inclinándose de forma respetuosa.

Unos minutos después, mientras Kururi y Celty proseguían con su investigación, Mairu, Kadota y Shinra se encontraban planificando los turnos de vigilancia para Izaya. Mairu no dejaba de escribir en una hoja todas las sugerencias de Shinra y Kadota y, de vez en cuando, alguna de Shizuo. Este se había sentado un poco alejado de los demás para poder fumar tranquilamente y observar mejor el cielo estrellado, por lo que no sabía exactamente qué demonios cuchicheaban los otros tres. Simplemente intervenía cuando Mairu buscaba su opinión.

\- Respuestas – interrumpió entonces Kururi los murmullos.

Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención de los tres, que dejaron de susurrar al instante, y de Shizuo. El rubio despegó los ojos de la ventana y los centró en los dedos de Celty, que se movían rápidamente por la superficie de su PDA.

 **"** **No hemos encontrado mucho, pero al menos aclara el significado de las últimas palabras de Izaya".**

Kururi dejó el folio donde había apuntado todo encima de la mesa, para que los demás pudieran verlo. El único problema era que solo Mairu y Shinra se encontraban en la posición adecuada para leer el documento, por lo que Celty comenzó a teclear de nuevo en el PDA para que Kadota y Shizuo estuvieran al tanto de todo.

 **"** **He revisado las noticias de todos los periódicos publicados en Ikebukuro hace nueve años y he encontrado uno en el que se habla del arresto del jefe de empresas M, Orihara Hayato. En uno de los artículos mencionaban que, gracias a una llamada anónima, lograron entrar en su apartamento antes de que el empresario lograse matar a su sobrino de dieciséis años, Orihara Izaya. El periódico fue censurado después por los padres de Izaya, ya que no querían que su apellido se viese afectado por un "accidente" sin importancia. Por suerte, el periodista que escribió el artículo logró filtrar la verdadera información antes de que la familia Orihara la cambiase con excusas pobres como que todo había sido una trampa preparada por alguna empresa rival o un gravísimo error. Aunque lo que me tiene más intrigada es que, revisando los periódicos de años posteriores, encontré una noticia en la cual Orihara Hayato había escapado de la cárcel. La policía encontró una semana después un cuerpo completamente quemado e irreconocible con el abrigo de Hayato y parte de sus pertenencias. Ni siquiera se molestaron en buscar ADN para corroborar que fuera él. Le registraron como fallecido y cerraron el caso. Creo que a esto era a lo que se refería Izaya y, no sé por qué, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que él es el responsable de su supuesta muerte".**

\- ¿Estás segura de lo último que has dicho? – preguntó Kadota cuando terminó de leer el mensaje de Celty.

 **"** **Sí".**

\- Todos sabemos cómo es Izaya y, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con él, incluso yo habría querido vengarme – dijo Shinra tranquilamente.

\- Si lo que dice Celty es cierto, ¿por qué demonios está vivo el tío de Izaya? – cuestionó Kadota.

\- Y si había sobrevivido, ¿por qué ha esperado tantos años para ponerse en contacto con él? – continuó Mairu con la rueda de preguntas.

\- Comprendo que estéis confundidos, pero creo que os estáis olvidando de la pregunta más importante – intervino Shinra con una misteriosa sonrisa. Cuando tuvo a todos mirándole inquisitivamente, continuó – ¿Por qué llamó al móvil de Celty? Si había conseguido sobrevivir, no le habría resultado muy difícil conseguir su número. Al fin y al cabo estamos hablando del informante de Shinjuku.

\- Creo que… – habló por primera vez en toda la noche Shizuo –… solo la pulga puede responder a eso.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**


	7. Prima dies

**Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que no sé cuánto tardaré en el próximo. Trataré que sea una semana como hasta ahora :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII - Prima dies**

Los rayos del sol se colaron en la habitación e iluminaron a un joven que yacía en la cama. Este abrió los ojos y miró con molestia hacia la ventana. Aún tumbado, se dio la vuelta en el colchón, rehuyendo el contacto con el sol, y se topó con la mesilla de noche. Encima de esta había un despertador que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Al ver la hora, Izaya se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Caminó casi de puntillas, temiendo provocar algún ruido indeseado y rezando por no acabar envuelto en las sombras de la dullahan. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y, cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo, un recuerdo le asaltó súbitamente.

La llamada.

Izaya dejó la mano apoyada en el pomo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Él era Orihara Izaya, el mejor informante de Shinjuku. Vivía con el peligro día a día y ni le importaba ni le asustaba. Pero esa situación era muy diferente. Esta vez se enfrentaba a su mayor miedo. Se enfrentaba al hombre que había protagonizado sus pesadillas desde hacía nueve años. Le asustaba. Normalmente habría ocultado ese miedo tras su máscara de falsas emociones, pero ellos ya conocían su pasado. Aunque intentara ocultarlo le descubrirían. Esta vez el miedo le había ganado al orgullo. Pero lo que más le aterraba no era el hecho de que Hayato estuviera vivo, sino que este le localizara. Tan solo escuchar su voz había servido para darle otro pequeño ataque de pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si se le encontraba cara a cara? Tenía que hacer algo. Si Hayato había llamado a Celty, era porque sabía que se encontraba en casa del doctor. Y él ni siquiera tenía algo por dónde empezar a buscarle. Tal vez si llamaba a Namie…

\- Oi, pulga. ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Izaya se tensó nada más oír aquella voz y soltó el pomo como si este le hubiera quemado.

\- _Oi, Iza-chan. ¿Dónde crees que vas?_

 _Hayato se acercó al pequeño y le agarró del cuello, estampándole contra la pared. Comenzó a apretar su agarre e Izaya pronto sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sus pequeñas manos golpearon y arañaron la enorme de Hayato, pero no consiguió que este le soltara. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, Hayato apartó su mano de su cuello y la situó en su mejilla. Izaya tomó todo el aire que pudo y tosió un par de veces, sintiendo cómo cada bocanada que daba le arañaba la garganta como si tuviera mil espinas._

\- _Me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero, mi precioso Iza-chan – dijo Hayato retirándole algunos mechones de la frente._

\- Oi, pulga.

Al no obtener respuesta, Shizuo se acercó a él y tocó levemente su hombro para llamar su atención. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Izaya se giró y golpeó con fuerza su mano. Shizuo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes, maldita pul…?

Shizuo se paró abruptamente al ver los ojos de Izaya. Estaban llenos de terror. ¿Le habría dado otro ataque de pánico?

\- Izaya, ¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno le miró y sus ojos volvieron a su frialdad de antes al reconocer a Shizuo.

\- ¿No tienes un trabajo al que acudir, Shizu-chan?

\- Mi trabajo ahora es vigilarte.

\- Ha sonado como si fuera un vulgar detenido. Qué cruel puedes ser en ocasiones.

\- ¡Cállate y vuelve a la habitación!

\- Que seas mi vigilante no te da derecho a ordenarme.

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que te golpee – amenazó el rubio.

\- Hazlo – le retó Izaya.

\- No.

\- Me tienes lástima, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? Claro que n…

\- No mientas.

\- Ni siquiera me has deja…

\- Me voy.

Izaya cerró los ojos y pasó por un lado de Shizuo, desapareciendo en el pasillo. Un portazo se oyó por toda la casa.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, principalmente porque Izaya se negó a salir de la habitación en todo momento y Shizuo no poseía la paciencia suficiente para tratar con él.

* * *

Nada más encerrarse Izaya en su nueva habitación, Shizuo se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Apoyó la cabeza en el mullido respaldo y, aprovechando la ausencia de Shinra, encendió un cigarrillo. El humo llenando sus pulmones le relajó. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos mientras miraba distraídamente el techo y su mente volaba hacia aquella llamada.

Le había sorprendido bastante la voz que se escuchó al otro lado cuando Celty descolgó.

Había sido una voz suave, melodiosa, con un pequeño tinte de burla y diversión. Era tan idéntica a la de Izaya que, por un momento, había llegado a olvidar que el moreno se encontraba en casa de Shinra con ellos.

La reacción que Izaya había tenido también le había sorprendido bastante. Jamás pensó que su enemigo pudiera ser capaz de mostrar esas expresiones. Izaya era humano y, por lo tanto, podía tener todo tipo de sentimientos. Podía sentirlos. Algunos más que otros, probablemente, pero sabía que no le eran desconocidos. Izaya no era tan insensible como parecía querer aparentar. No entendía la fijación que el moreno tenía por ocultar todo lo que sentía con máscaras y tergiversar sus emociones para que fuera completamente imposible saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca se lo había preguntado tampoco. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Izaya nunca le hubiese respondido. Al menos no con la verdad. Lo más probable era que hubiese contestado a su pregunta con otra pregunta, desconcertando así a Shizuo. Y eso le hubiese hecho enfadar y olvidar por completo lo que realmente estaba buscando, comenzando así una estúpida y absurda persecución.

Suspiró.

Después de que Celty les explicase lo que había encontrado, él había marchado a su casa y allí se había puesto a investigar por su cuenta. Había encendido su viejo ordenador y, mientras esperaba a que internet se cargase, se había preparado un vaso de leche. Cuando por fin la página se decidió a abrirse, Shizuo introdujo en el buscador el nombre del tío de Izaya. Le salieron varios enlaces que llevaban a las noticias de los periódicos que los padres del informante se habían encargado de alterar, la página principal de su empresa, un vídeo de la charla que había dado el vicepresidente en memoria de Orihara Hayato y un montón de cosas más que no se molestó en mirar. Fue directamente a "imágenes" y pinchó. Rápidamente le salieron más de 4000 resultados.

Shizuo se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y soltó una bocanada de humo, recordando cómo se habían abierto sus ojos al ver las imágenes de Orihara Hayato. Había una gran variedad que mostraban el supuesto cuerpo calcinado del empresario, algunas pocas que exhibían el momento de su detención, pero las que más llamaron su atención fueron en las que se le veía vestido con un elegante traje a las puertas de su empresa.

Orihara Hayato era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y apariencia estoica. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba peinado hacia atrás. Esa era la única fotografía, advirtió Shizuo, en la que podía ver los dos ojos del hombre. Su ojo derecho era de un profundo color carmesí, y no pudo evitar pensar en los de Izaya, y su izquierdo tan negro como el cabello de su sobrino. Su piel blanca y pálida como el alabastro destacaba con las oscuras paredes del edificio situado a sus espaldas. La sonrisa que esbozaba no mostraba sentimiento alguno y, aunque Shizuo cambiase de perspectiva, la seguía encontrando falsa e inadecuada para el lugar en el que estaba. Los finos rasgos de su rostro le hacían poseedor de una fría belleza.

Shizuo no pudo evitar pensarlo.

Izaya era idéntico a su tío. Era como si estuviese viendo una imagen del informante en un futuro próximo. Y, al igual que le había pasado con Izaya la primera vez que le vio, todas sus alarmas saltaron advirtiéndole que aquel hombre era peligroso.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Secunda dies

**Sigo viva! Trataré que los próximos caps tengan mínimo 2000 palabras. Es mi nueva meta!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII - Secunda dies**

Esa mañana, Shinra le suministró un tranquilizante a Izaya mientras Celty preparaba el desayuno. La dullahan terminó de poner la mesa y se sentó a esperar frente a dos cuencos de arroz. Minutos después, ambos hombres hicieron su aparición y tomaron asiento junto a ella. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. O más bien medianamente. Izaya comía silenciosamente mientras que Shinra no dejaba de reverenciar las estupendas dotes culinarias de su amada dullahan, la cual pensaba que exageraba. ¡Solo había hecho un poco de arroz! Izaya dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y se levantó con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado en la cocina. Cuando Shinra pudo escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, se tornó serio y miró fijamente a Celty.

\- Avisa a los demás. Tenemos una hora antes de que Izaya se despierte de nuevo.

Celty asintió y sacó su móvil. Mientras ella mandaba los mensajes a las personas pertinentes, Shinra miró el cuenco a medio comer que Izaya había dejado. Soltó un suspiro. Como amigo, sabía que Izaya se sentiría mejor en la soledad de su apartamento. El moreno odiaba que le vieran como un ser frágil. Pero como médico no podía dejar que estuviera solo. Podía ser peligroso si su tío lograba encontrarle y estaba completamente seguro de que la reacción de Izaya sería mala para ambos.

* * *

Mairu y Kururi tomaron asiento casi al mismo tiempo, Kadota y Shizuo se sentaron a cada lado de las gemelas, Shinra se apoyó en el reposabrazos y Celty se creó una silla de sombras. Mairu abrió el portátil y Kururi sacó el pen drive de su bolsillo. Lo insertó y una ventana apareció en la pantalla. Mairu pinchó en una carpeta amarilla nombrada como "Nueva carpeta", ya que no habían visto necesario pensar en un título, y se hicieron visibles una serie de vídeos ordenados cronológicamente. Había más de cincuenta vídeos, todo lo que la cámara oculta había grabado durante un año. Solo con uno descubrirían qué pasó durante ese año que Izaya convivió con Hayato.

\- Bien. Tenemos imagen y sonido. Ahora podremos comprobar la verdad sobre Oji-san.

Mairu dirigió el ratón al primer vídeo y dudó unos instantes antes de cliquear.

 **29 DE NOVIEMBRE, 2007 - 09:55 AM**

 _La imagen apareció clara y nítida. Era un enorme salón, decorado con un par de lujosos muebles. Un sofá de cuero negro y una larga mesa de cristal se situaban sobre una extensa alfombra roja con decoraciones abstractas a base de líneas negras. Justo frente a la cámara se encontraba la puerta de entrada al apartamento y, en la pared de la izquierda, una puerta abierta dejaba ver un oscuro pasillo._ _Mairu avanzó el vídeo hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando Izaya ya tendría que haber regresado de la Academia. De fondo podía escucharse el sonido de platos y agua corriendo. Parecía un hogar normal como cualquier otro. Una sombra se movió en el pequeño espacio de cocina que la cámara captaba y los cinco pares de ojos (más Celty) se centraron en ella, preguntándose quién sería. Unos segundos después, la figura de Izaya salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos. La dejó sobre la mesa de ébano, de la cual la cámara captaba una parte, y se sentó. Comió tranquilamente y en silencio. Al terminar, recogió su bandeja y se dirigió a la cocina, cayéndose antes de poder entrar en ella. El cuenco dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí mismo, los palillos rodaron lejos de su alcance, la bandeja quedó bocabajo y los restos de comida que había dejado se desparramaron por el suelo. Izaya recogió todo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Dejó todo en la cocina y regresó al salón con una escoba y el recogedor. Tras limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado, se sentó unos instantes en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Después apoyó su pierna izquierda en la larga mesa de cristal que había frente al sofá y comenzó a remangarse el pantalón. Lo dobló cuidadosamente al llegar a la rodilla y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al ver que la venda que cubría parte de su espinilla estaba roja en algunos puntos. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a un pequeño armario que había al final del salón. Cuando volvió a sentarse llevaba en el regazo una caja de madera, algodón y una botella azul. Colocó de nuevo la pierna sobre la mesa y se quitó la venda. Mojó un par de algodones con el líquido que había en el interior de la botella y limpió la sangre reseca y fresca que ensuciaba su piel. Abrió después la caja y sacó una aguja e hilo._

Mairu bajó la pantalla del ordenador, dejando a su hermano enhebrando la aguja. No le gustaba demasiado la sangre y tampoco se veía con ganas de ver cómo su hermano se cosía a sí mismo una herida.

\- Este vídeo no ha servido de mucho, ¿no creéis? – dijo Shinra, recolocándose las gafas, que se habían deslizado por su nariz.

\- Pongamos otro – Mairu tomó el ratón y lo desplazó por la mesa. Pinchó en el siguiente vídeo.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron viendo vídeo tras vídeo. Pero en ninguno encontraron ninguna prueba fehaciente. Ni siquiera habían podido ver al tío de Izaya, pues no aparecía en ninguna de las grabaciones. Tal vez los vídeos seleccionados mostraban un momento en que Hayato había salido de viajes de negocios. Esa noche, Kadota fue el que se quedó en casa de Shinra. Las gemelas decidieron volver al día siguiente con el ordenador para continuar con su investigación. Para ello Shinra debía volver a suministrar un tranquilizante a Izaya y no sabía qué excusa ponerle esta vez. Aquella mañana se lo había dado diciéndole que le tranquilizaría de tal forma que no tendría pesadillas, lo cual había resultado cierto para alivio del doctor. Pero no sabía qué decirle esta vez. Quizás lo mejor fuera disolverlo en el agua sin que se diera cuenta. Sí. Esa era la mejor opción. Y puede que le dijese a Kadota que se lo diera él, puesto que lo más probable es que el moreno no se fiara de él.

* * *

De nuevo los seis se encontraban sentados en el salón de Shinra, frente al portátil de las gemelas. Izaya dormía plácidamente en su nueva habitación tras tomarse el zumo de naranja que Kadota le había llevado con una sonrisa en los labios pero no tan buenas intenciones en mente.

Mairu repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho el día anterior y consultó en una libreta cuál fue el último día que vieron en los vídeos. Inhaló profundamente y cliqueó con decisión. Involuntariamente, todos se acercaron a la pantalla.

 **29 DE MARZO, 2008 - 14:55 PM**

 _Como en todas las grabaciones que habían visto hasta la fecha, Izaya entró en el apartamento y dejó su bolsa en el sofá para entrar en la cocina y prepararse la comida. Cuál fue su sorpresa, y la de todos, cuando, tras haber puesto la mesa para una sola persona, la puerta principal se abrió._

 _Un hombre alto y pelirrojo entró en el apartamento. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verle. Si no fuera por la altura, la anchura de sus hombros y el color de su cabello, habrían pensado que se trataba del propio Izaya. Shizuo, que ya había visto a Orihara Hayato con anterioridad, no se asombró en lo más mínimo y su rostro permaneció inmutable._

 _\- Okaeri, Haya-nii – saludó Izaya con una amplia sonrisa, que a todos les pareció falsa._

 _\- Tadaima, Izaya – respondió Hayato, acercándose al joven y revolviéndole los cabellos._

 _\- Hoy llegas pronto._

 _\- Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no comíamos juntos. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

 _\- Oh, nada fuera de lo común. Iré a por tu bandeja._

 _Todo parecía bastante normal. Una conversación típica entre familiares. ¿Se habrían equivocado Mairu y Kururi al afirmar que Hayato maltrataba a Izaya? Pero aquello no podía ser. Habían sido testigos de la reacción de Izaya cuando había escuchado la voz de su tío y también habían leído aquel artículo del periódico. Ellas estaban completamente seguras de que había gato encerrado en esa conversación. Pero si el rostro de su hermano era un libro cerrado, el de Hayato, además de serlo también, parecía estar guardado a buen recaudo tras una caja fuerte. Era completamente imposible saber qué estaba pensando. Hasta sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña._

 _Izaya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Hayato le agarró del brazo. Una fugaz expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro._

 _\- Trae también la botella de agua._

 _\- Claro – volvió a sonreír él._

 _Izaya desapareció en la cocina y salió después con la bandeja y la botella. Los colocó en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de su tío y marchó luego a por los vasos. Cuando estaba colocando el segundo vaso, sintió que Hayato se acercaba y se giró tan bruscamente que el recipiente acabó hecho añicos en el suelo._

 _\- Lo recogeré inmediatamente – se apresuró en decir Izaya._

 _Hayato volvió a agarrarle del brazo y frustró su huida. Le apretó con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Crees que soy idiota, Izaya? Te duele, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Me he caído esta mañana. Tropecé con la alfombra – respondió él con voz monótona._

 _\- ¿Te caíste – Hayato le acercó más a él, apretando su brazo herido y sacándole un gemido de dolor – o te acercaste de nuevo a ese chico monstruo? ¿Eh? ¡Responde!_

 _Hayato empujó a Izaya con fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo, y le miró seriamente desde arriba, esperando una respuesta. El joven no despegó los ojos de la alfombra, mientras que la fulminante mirada de Hayato no se apartaba de la nuca de su sobrino._

 _\- ¿Y bien, Izaya? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te acerques a ese chico monstruo?_

 _\- Shizuo._

 _\- ¿Hum?_

 _\- Se llama Shizuo – repitió él, mirándole desafiante._

 _Hayato suspiró y se arrodilló frente a su sobrino. Le tomó de la barbilla suavemente y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos._

 _\- No vuelvas – susurró con voz helada – a pronunciar su nombre._

 _Antes de que Izaya pudiera reaccionar a aquellas palabras, Hayato le agarró con fuerza del cabello y estampó su cabeza contra el suelo. Izaya soltó un quejido lastimero y Hayato se alejó de él._

 _\- Vas a tener que comer tú solo – dijo el hombre mientras cogía su chaqueta –. Tengo mucho trabajo. Volveré en la noche – Hayato abrió la puerta y, antes de marcharse, le echó un último vistazo a Izaya –. Y recoge este estropicio._

 _Izaya se levantó con esfuerzo, la sangre resbalando por su sien. Estar de pie le mareaba y, finalmente, acabó de nuevo en el suelo, de rodillas, apretando con fuerza su herida para evitar la salida de la sangre._

Mairu soltó un grito, horrorizada, al ver aquello y se abrazó a su hermana de forma instintiva. Ninguno podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. La acción de Hayato había sido bastante excesiva, pero lo que más les había sorprendido había sido lo que había provocado aquel arrebato de violencia. Lo que el joven moreno había dicho, o más bien, lo que había hecho. Izaya se había atrevido a desafiar a su tío por… ¿Shizuo? Jamás se hubiesen esperado algo como eso. Al igual que tampoco hubiesen esperado ver al informante siendo manejado de esa forma. ¿Cuál era la verdad tras aquellas imágenes? ¿Qué temía Izaya? ¿Qué le hizo Orihara Hayato a su sobrino para hacerle cambiar radicalmente en menos de un año?

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Cicatrices

**He actualizado dentro del mes! Esto se merece alguna clase de premio (?) Creo que a partir de aquí me voy a liar más :/ Ahora tengo que ponerme a pensar en cómo unir los vídeos con partes del pasado y eso... bueno yo me entiendo XD.**

 **Una pregunta así de gratis... al principio de los tiempos (del fic) puse que habría JuusanxIzaya. Ahora pienso en IzayaxJuusan. Sé que aún no ha salido y no sabéis como es pero apreciaría si opinais (puede que luego ponga lo que me salga del sombrero XD)**

 **A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX - Cicatrices**

Izaya había posado sus ojos en los de Shinra, esperando a que el doctor le dirigiese la palabra o, al menos, que hiciera algún sonido. No había notado siquiera las miradas de todos sobre él. Parecía que solo existía Shinra.

 **MEDIA HORA ANTES**

Mairu paró la grabación en ese mismo instante. Lo sabía. Sabía que Hayato le había hecho algo terrible a su hermano. Pero ahora que había podido comprobarlo no estaba del todo segura de si podría continuar viendo los vídeos. No sabía lo que se encontraría en ellos. Todos parecían verdaderamente conmocionados pero, el que más batallas mentales estaba teniendo, era Shizuo.

Izaya le había defendido ante su tío. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Lanzó una ojeada rápida a la puerta de la habitación del moreno antes de levantarse con brusquedad. No pensaba dejar las cosas así. Quería una explicación e Izaya se la debía. Además, creía que el informante merecía saber que esos vídeos existían.

\- Shizuo, ¿dónde vas?

\- A hablar con la pulga.

\- ¡No! – gritó Mairu, levantándose y poniéndose delante de él para bloquearle el paso – ¡No lo hagas!

\- Aparta. Quiero respuestas y… – hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando el portátil de reojo –…merece saberlo.

\- Por favor. Esperemos un poco más. Hasta haber visto más vídeos.

Shizuo miró los suplicantes ojos de Mairu.

\- Está bien – suspiró.

Mairu sonrió complacida mientras Shizuo volvía a tomar asiento. Entonces ella trotó hasta el sofá y se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que el cuerpo de su hermana rebotase.

 **3 DE ABRIL, 2008 - 00:44 AM**

 _Izaya abrió con sigilo la puerta y se adentró en el apartamento. El salón estaba a oscuras, lo que le daba e entender que su tío ya se había acostado. Tendría que dormir en el sofá. No quería despertar a Hayato. Izaya caminó hasta el asiento y se acomodó en él. Entonces la puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe y las luces se encendieron. Izaya se irguió con rapidez y se situó en el otro extremo del sofá, sujetándose con fuerza a él. Hayato se paró en el centro de la estancia mientras miraba despectivamente a su sobrino. Izaya, que aún vestía el uniforme escolar, le devolvió una mirada tranquila a Hayato, como si no hubiese pasado nada._

\- _Llegas tarde._

\- _Lo siento, Haya-nii._

\- _Recuerda que tienes un toque de queda. ¿Por qué lo has roto?_

\- _Fui a casa de Shinra para hacer un trabajo. Se me pasó la hora._

 _El teléfono comenzó a sonar de fondo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención._

\- _¿Tanto se tarda en hacer un trabajo? – Hayato estaba serio y tranquilo, pero se notaba que no creía ni una palabra de lo que le contaba Izaya._

\- _Vimos una película._

\- _Está bien que pases tiempo con tus amigos, pero no vuelvas a romper el toque de queda – avisó él, sonando casi como una amenaza._

\- _Sí, Haya-nii._

 _Entonces saltó el contestador, puesto que el teléfono había dejado de sonar hacia unos segundos. La suave voz de un joven llenó la estancia._

\- _"_ _Hola. Perdón por llamar a tu casa, pero es que tenías el móvil apagado. Solo quería decirte que te has olvidado uno de los cuadernos. Pasaré mañana por tu clase a devolvértelo. Buenas noches, Ori-chan"._

 _El mensaje terminó y el salón quedó en silencio. Izaya apretó con más fuerza el sofá y comenzó a temblar._

\- _¿Me has mentido, Izaya?_

 _El moreno no respondió nada y eso irritó a Hayato. El hombre se acercó a grandes zancadas a él y le tomó bruscamente del brazo. Izaya no se atrevió a mirarle esta vez. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar._

\- _¿Me has mentido? – volvió a preguntar._

 _Izaya asintió, comenzando a sollozar. Demonios. Odiaba lo que Hayato le hacía sentir._

\- _Izaya, mírame._

 _Izaya obedeció y elevó el rostro, mirándole con ojos brillantes._

\- _Si no has estado con Shinra, ¿con quién entonces?_

\- _Con un amigo._

\- _Oh – su tío pareció sorprendido, luego su rostro se endureció – ¿Has ido con ese chico monstruo?_

 _Izaya negó efusivamente._

\- _¿Entonces?_

 _El joven no respondió. Hayato le soltó y levantó un brazo. Izaya cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Desconfiado, abrió una de sus rojas orbes y vio a su tío de espaldas a él y revolviendo sus cabellos de aquel singular rojo oscuro. Carmesí o bermellón, no sabía mucho de gamas de colores. Para él era rojo y nada más._

\- _Ahh – suspiró – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Izaya? No me gusta que te distraigas tanto. Tal vez debería hacer una visita a tus amigos._

\- _¡No! – gritó Izaya con temor. Le daba miedo pensar lo que su tío pudiera hacer. Cuando Hayato le miró por encima del hombro, Izaya se acobardó y añadió a media voz: – Por favor._

\- _Tráelos un día._

\- _¿…Qué?_

\- _Sí, de uno en uno. Shinra, Kadota y ese chico monstruo – hizo una pausa mientras se volvía hacia él – "Shizuo" – pronunció su nombre con burla._

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Una vez que los conozca veré si merecen la pena o si solo están malgastando tu tiempo. ¿Te parece bien?_

\- _Sí, Haya-nii._

\- _Bien._

\- _Pero…no cuentes con que venga Shizu-cha…el chico monstruo – rectificó al ver la expresión de Hayato._

\- _No importa. Él es el que más consume tu tiempo. Aléjate de él._

\- _Sí, Haya-nii._

 _Hayato se sentó en el sofá y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. Mientras encendía un cigarrillo, mandó a Izaya a la cama con un movimiento de mano. En cuanto el joven desapareció por el pasillo, Hayato se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a fumar tranquilamente._

Shinra y Kadota recordaban aquel día. Les había sorprendido bastante que Izaya les invitase a comer, pero ninguno había podido asistir. Ambos comenzaron a culparse. Si lo hubiesen hecho, ¿habrían cambiado las cosas? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en esa casa? Estaban tan ensimismados mirando la pantalla que no se dieron cuenta de cuándo Izaya había entrado en la sala. Los otros cuatro le observaban entre sorprendidos y horrorizados. Shizuo bajó la pantalla del portátil, tratando de no usar mucha fuerza, y sacó de su ensimismamiento a los dos jóvenes. Las expresiones de ambos reflejaron el más puro terror mientras que los labios de Mairu se tornaban en una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Izaya les había ignorado por completo y había entrado en la cocina. Salió después con una escoba y comenzó a barrer el salón, retirando las sillas para poder alcanzar debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué…? – Shizuo no sabía si debía preguntar a Izaya o a sus hermanas. Aquello era demasiado surrealista.

Mairu sonrió un poco apenada.

\- Creo que debí mencionarlo antes – dijo ella, rascándose la nuca –. Iza-nii es sonámbulo. Y cuando le da el venazo zombie se pone a limpiar.

\- Mairu – Shinra se giró para mirarla seriamente –, podríamos aprovechar para preguntarle cosas.

\- ¿Crees que responderá?

\- No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos.

Shinra se levantó y con un suave "ven, Izaya" consiguió que el moreno dejase la limpieza y le acompañase hasta donde estaban los demás. Le sentó en un sillón, frente a ellos, y le miró fijamente mientras regresaba a su sitio.

o-o-o-o-o

La expresión ausente de Izaya les convencía completamente. Shinra comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso, sin saber cómo empezar.

\- Tengo entendido que los sonámbulos pueden hablar.

\- Entonces podemos preguntarle, ¿no? – quiso saber Kadota.

\- Sí, pero no es tan fácil. Varía de persona a persona y es muy difícil que un sonámbulo revele información a quien no se lo diría estando despierto. Puede que dé mejor resultado si lo haces tú, Mairu. Al fin y al cabo eres su hermana.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué debería preguntarle?

\- Algo sobre tu tío. Cualquier cosa. Aunque sea una tontería. Si responde, tendremos vía libre para más preguntas.

\- Vale – Mairu quedó pensativa unos instantes –. Iza-nii, ¿Oji-san te pegaba?

Izaya desvió su mirada de los ojos de Shinra al lugar dónde había escuchado su nombre. Se mantuvo allí unos instantes hasta que volvió a desviarla para dirigirla a la ventana.

\- No sirve.

\- Tal vez Kadota-kun…

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Ibas a su clase, por lo que pasabas más tiempo con él.

Kadota suspiró.

\- Lo intentaré – tomó aire y preguntó: –. Izaya, ¿tu tío te golpeó alguna vez?

Era la misma pregunta, pero Kadota no quiso usar las mismas palabras que Mairu. Pensaba que Izaya podría ignorarla por ser idéntica a la de su hermana. Sin embargo, Izaya tampoco respondió. Ni siquiera apartó los ojos de la ventana.

\- Si Izaya no responde ni a Mairu ni a Kadota-kun, es inútil tratar de preguntarle.

\- **"** **A lo mejor Izaya no quiere hablar. Podríamos esperar al siguiente episodio y probar entonces".**

\- Celty tiene razón – opinó Kadota –. Esperemos y dediquémonos a los vídeos hasta que ocurra.

Shinra comenzó a discutir con Kadota diciendo algo de que no se podía saber a ciencia cierta cuándo sería el siguiente episodio, pero él no les estaba escuchando. Se había quedado observando el perfil de Izaya, tratando de dilucidar cuánto había sufrido. Por los pocos vídeos que había visto supo que bastante. Aún le guardaba un poco de rencor por todos los problemas que le había ocasionado a lo largo de los años, pero ya no le odiaba. Simplemente no podía. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que quería ayudarle e, incluso, hasta protegerle.

\- Hey, pulga. ¿Alguna vez te has quedado dormido en la ducha? – preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, pues recordó que hace unos días le había pasado exactamente eso.

Todos le miraron extrañados ante la estúpida pregunta que había hecho, pero rápido cambiaron sus reacciones a estupefacción al escuchar la débil respuesta.

\- Sí – Izaya miraba sin ver los ojos de Shizuo.

\- ¡¿Ha respondido?! ¡¿Acaba de responder o estoy paranoico?! Ha respondido, ¿verdad?

\- **"** **Sí, Shinra. Tranquilízate"** – trató de calmarlo Celty.

Shizuo parecía tan sorprendido como los demás. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y, si hubiese estado fumando, su cigarrillo se habría caído al suelo alfombrado.

\- Shizuo-san.

El rubio miró a Kururi y entendió lo que quería decirle. Asintió y después miró a Mairu, que seguía boquiabierta observando el rostro ausente de su hermano.

\- ¿Tu tío te maltrataba? – preguntó seriamente.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Todos los días.

Shizuo apretó con fuerza los puños para contener su furia. Tenía que seguir con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

\- Para castigarme.

\- ¿Qué hacías mal?

\- Volvía con heridas.

Ante esa respuesta, Shizuo se giró hacia los otros, incapaz de ocultar más su rabia.

\- ¡¿Le pegaba porque le habían pegado?! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene eso?! ¡Ese hombre está mal de la cabeza!

No era una pregunta dirigida a él, pero Izaya contestó igualmente.

\- Solo Haya-nii puede marcarme. Soy propiedad de Haya-nii.

Su voz parecía la de un robot repitiendo aquello que le habían enseñado y eso les asustó. Ahora con más necesidad tenían que saber lo que pasó en aquella casa.

\- ¿Qué te hacía, Izaya? – susurró el antiguo camarero, notándose la rabia en su voz.

Igual que antes, Izaya respondió a pesar de no haberle dirigido la pregunta, pues Shizuo tan solo pensaba en voz alta. Salvo que esta vez la respuesta fue algo diferente.

Izaya se levantó, captando la atención de los demás, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa del pijama azul que Shinra le había dejado. Ninguno se atrevió a detenerle. La prenda se deslizó por los hombros de Izaya y dejó expuesta su pálida piel, al igual que unas marcas bastante visibles en sus brazos y costado.

Cicatrices.

Sus brazos los adornaban pequeñas, pero gruesas, líneas de color rosa pálido y la perfecta blancura de su costado se veía estropeada por una delgada línea de, aproximadamente, diez centímetros. Antes de que Shizuo pudiese preguntar nada, Izaya se giró, horrorizando a la gran mayoría de los presentes. Aquella visión hizo hervir la sangre de Shizuo y que sus ganas de matar a Hayato aumentasen. La espalda de Izaya estaba marcada con, por lo menos, diez pálidas cicatrices que la recorrían de arriba abajo como finos hilos plateados.


	10. Juusan

**Siguiente capítulo por fin! Bueno, he estado comentando un asunto con una amiga y a ambas nos ha parecido buena idea. Así que si os parece interesante, podeís decirme un cuento que os guste y yo trataré de hacerlo versión Shizaya :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo X - Juusan**

 **18 DE FEBRERO, 2007 - ALGÚN CALLEJÓN DE IKEBUKURO - 09:05 AM**

Izaya miraba con desconfianza al chico que le había ayudado momentos antes. Este parecía revisar que ninguno de los tipos a los que habían noqueado entre los dos se despertara. Los pateaba cuidadosamente de vez en cuando, sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía. Eso, de alguna manera, llamó la atención de Izaya. El joven moreno se agachó a recoger su navaja ensangrentada, sin apartar sus ojos del otro chico, por si acaso se le ocurría atacarle. Desvió su mirada solo unos segundos, los suficientes para revisar su cuerpo, y descubrió contrariado un pequeño corte en el pulgar. Sumando a eso lo polvoriento que llevaba el uniforme.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo. No se quería ni imaginar lo que le haría Hayato si llegaba a casa de esa forma. Pensando en el venidero castigo de su tío, no se había dado cuenta de que el joven se había acercado a él. No lo sintió hasta que el desconocido se atrevió a tomarle de la mano.

\- ¿Qué…?

Se calló al instante.

El joven se había puesto el índice sobre los labios para pedirle que guardara silencio y, con la misma expresión con la que había observado los cuerpos yacientes, estudió el arañazo de su dedo. Izaya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. En un primer momento había sido para mantenerle vigilado, pero ahora tan solo se fijaba en su apariencia.

El uniforme que vestía delataba su pertenencia a otro centro, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cual. Tal vez la Academia Mizu, pues era la más cercana a Raira. Pasó después a su piel, que era casi tan pálida como la suya. Su cabello venía a continuación, de un resplandeciente tono plateado que le hacía dudar de su veracidad. Era largo con alguna que otra onda y lo llevaba recogido en una simple cola de caballo. Finalmente estaban sus ojos. Si los suyos ya eran extraños y llamaban la atención por ser de color rojo sangre, los de aquel chico parecían sacados de otro mundo. Eran de un hermoso y brillante tono violeta.

\- Puedo hacer que no se note.

Su voz era suave y melodiosa pero, a diferencia de la que él mismo usaba, la suya era sincera y real.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El arañazo – respondió él, mirándole directamente por primera vez desde que había aparecido. Le había ayudado con los pandilleros, sí, pero en ningún momento le había dirigido la palabra. Ni tan siquiera una mirada –. Es pequeño, pero no quieres que se vea, ¿verdad?

Izaya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Te he estado observando sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- ¿Sabes que eso acaba de sonar muy sospechoso? Cualquiera diría que me estabas acosando – bromeó él, ocultando el nerviosismo que había comenzado a sentir.

\- Yo no lo llamaría acosar. Más bien te estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿Me seguías? – aquello le hizo gracia.

\- Sí. Quería saber qué quería un grupo de pandilleros con un estudiante de instituto. Me dio curiosidad – se encogió él de hombros.

\- Ohh, yo creo que esto es así. Ellos se metían contigo constantemente y al ver que habían cambiado de objetivo sentiste empatía y pensaste "voy a ayudarlo para que no le pase lo mismo que a mí" – comenzó a conjeturar Izaya, dando vueltas alrededor del chico. Se había soltado de su agarre para que no notara cómo le temblaban las manos.

El joven de cabellos plateados tan solo le miró como lo había estado haciendo antes y negó con la cabeza.

\- Te equivocas – dijo. E Izaya paró en el acto –. Simplemente pensé que eran demasiados para ti. Se te veía algo angustiado.

Izaya observó con afán aquellos ojos violetas que habían visto a través de él con tanta facilidad. No solo su apariencia era extraña, también parecía tener poderes. Como si fuera un ser sobrenatural sacado de uno de los cuentos de hadas que solía leerles a sus hermanas.

\- No soy ningún ente fantástico. Soy tan humano como tú – dijo el chico de repente. Sonrió ante la molestia que apareció en los ojos de Izaya –. Eres terriblemente fácil de leer.

Izaya abrió los ojos a más no poder ante aquella revelación. Pensaba que sus máscaras eran fuertes e inquebrantables. No. Realmente lo eran. Era aquel chico de insólitos ojos el que había descubierto un punto ciego que ni él sabía de su existencia. Se sentía extraño pero, de alguna forma, también en paz.

\- Eres un humano interesante. Me gustas – sonrió él, quizás demasiado sinceramente. Se estaba dejando llevar –. Mi nombre es Orihara Izaya – le tendió la mano.

El joven de ojos violetas la tomó sin dudar.

\- Todos me llaman Juusan.

Izaya esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se giró y caminó hacia la entrada del callejón.

\- Camúflalo, Juusan.

El chico entendió y sonrió y, retirándose un par de mechones de los ojos, siguió a Izaya fuera del callejón.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Negocios simplemente.

\- ¿Negocios? No sabía que meter en la cárcel a un tipo e incriminar a otro fuese un negocio.

\- Ohhh Juusan. Así que sí me has estado acosando después de todo. ¿Soy tu amor secreto, tal vez? – bromeó Izaya, cruzándose de piernas sobre la camilla.

\- Vuelves a equivocarte.

Juusan le lanzó una pequeña y divertida mirada antes de volver a lo suyo.

Tras haber salido del callejón, Izaya le coló en su escuela. Caminaron por todo el recinto, pendientes de que nadie les viera, y se metieron en la enfermería. Por suerte no había nadie. Ni siquiera la amable mujer que se encargaba de curarles y darles los medicamentos estaba allí. Eso le alegró. Por ella era que Izaya no solía ir a la enfermería a no ser que fuera imprescindible y necesario. Esa mujer se llevaba muy bien con cierto alumno y eso hacía que él se sintiera mal.

La escuela era el único lugar en el que se sentía a gusto y no le hacía ninguna gracia que el estúpido protozoario le reventase la felicidad por culpa de su aún más estúpida devoción hacia la joven enfermera. Se notaba a leguas que Shizuo estaba atontado por aquella mujer, pues llamarlo amor era algo incorrecto. Izaya estaba seguro de que Shizuo no estaba enamorado de la enfermera. Tan solo era algo pasajero. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. Lo que no podía soportar era el hecho de que Shizuo la hubiese "amado" sin conocerla y a él le hubiese odiado sin darle tiempo a hacer nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shizuo le había tratado así?

Aún recordaba el día en que Shinra le dijo que le iba a presentar a un amigo suyo y, cuando supo quién era ese amigo, su rostro se iluminó. Shizuo le parecía un humano interesante. Deseaba poder conocerle más a fondo. Pero no todo salió como esperaba. El rubio le odió nada más verle. O tal vez lo correcto sería decir que le causó mala impresión. Su odio se lo ganó cuando trató de extorsionar a la enfermera y Shizuo lo malinterpretó todo. El joven no lo sabía, pero la dulce muchacha de la que creía haberse enamorado tenía tratos con la yakuza. Les debía mucho dinero en relación al tráfico de drogas y, para pagarles, había accedido a reunir toda la información que pudiera sobre el monstruo de Ikebukuro. Izaya se enteró y, a pesar de que Shizuo le había dicho que no le gustaba, le paró los pies a la mujer. El joven rubio llegó justamente cuando la chica estaba llorando y le rogaba a Izaya que no dijese nada, que ella haría todo lo que él quisiera. Automáticamente pensó que Izaya había descubierto algún secreto de la chica y pensaba divertirse a su costa. No era del todo descabellado pues, en el poco tiempo que conocía al moreno, le había visto hacer cosas parecidas.

\- Solo tenía curiosidad.

Izaya se giró hacia la voz que le había hablado y regresó a la realidad en cuanto vio los brillantes ojos violetas de Juusan. El chico había apoyado una mano sobre el colchón de la camilla y se había inclinado sobre él. Su larga coleta se había deslizado hacia un lado y le miraba con una expresión que Izaya no podía descifrar.

\- ¿Curiosidad?

\- Sí. Cuando te vi parecías bastante… triste y solitario.

\- Estoy rodeado de mis amados y maravillosos humanos. ¿Cómo puedo estar solo?

\- Tus ojos hablan por ti – antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada, Juusan continuó –. Te comprendo, Orihara-kun.

Izaya apartó su mano de entre las de Juusan y observó su dedo pulgar. El chico sabía lo que hacía. Parecía que nunca se había hecho un arañazo. Comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus anillos, haciéndolo girar en su dedo. No se atrevía a mirarle. Notaba cómo su rostro comenzaba a arder, producto de la rabia que sentía. No se podía creer que aquel muchacho, aparentemente normal, hubiese visto a través de su máscara. Aunque, en lo más profundo de su ser, se sentía feliz al tener a alguien que le diese una oportunidad para conocer su verdadero yo.

\- Seamos amigos – rompió el silencio Juusan, esbozando una sonrisa. La primera que Izaya había visto.

Izaya miró dudoso la mano que Juusan le tendía durante unos instantes. Torció los labios, pensando en lo que haría su tío si se enteraba. Con dos amigos y Shizuo era suficiente, ¿no? ¿Para qué quería más? Entonces, si pensaba eso, ¿por qué había tomado la mano de Juusan? Ahora que sus pensamientos no le molestaban, la sintió cálida sobre la suya. Era una sensación agradable y placentera. Le gustaba.

Sonrió.

Sonrió como no había hecho en años. Sinceramente.

Sentía que Juusan sacaba lo mejor de él.

Izaya aún no lo sabía, pero aceptar esa amistad sería la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida. Así como la más desgraciada.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Izaya entró en el apartamento y encontró a su tío sentado en el sofá, con el ordenador sobre sus piernas. Tecleaba con una rapidez y precisión sorprendentes y, de vez en cuando, tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café. Izaya se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y observó cómo su tío fruncía los labios y se llevaba el índice flexionado a la comisura de la boca. Era irónico como, con el paso de los años, tomaría de él las mismas acciones. Odiaba todo de él y, sin embargo, todo lo que sabía como informante y sus formas de actuar las había aprendido de ese hombre. Aunque aún faltaban unos años para que eso pasara.

Hayato dejó a un lado el ordenador y palmeó sus piernas. Izaya entendió su mensaje y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Hayato le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y apoyó su frente en su hombro. Izaya se acomodó y, mientras pasaba sus brazos por su espalda, reposó su mejilla en la cabeza de su tío. Ese momento de tranquilidad era uno de los pocos en los que podía estar con Hayato sin tenerle miedo e, ingenuamente, se preguntaba si podrían estar así siempre. Después volvía a la realidad y aceptaba con tristeza y rabia que eso nunca pasaría. Que en cuanto él hiciese algo mal o Hayato tuviese un mal día, todo aquello acabaría y el infierno se materializaría entre aquellas paredes. Suspiró. De momento disfrutaría de ese agradable, aunque breve, instante y se olvidaría de todos sus problemas. Recordó a Juusan y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Aquella sonrisa sería malinterpretada años después por un grupo que vería la escena tratando de ayudar al joven moreno.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Izaya abrió los ojos al escuchar el despertador y, no queriendo salir de su refugio de mantas, sacó un brazo y palpó la mesa hasta dar con él. Lo apagó y volvió a guarecer su brazo en la calidez de su cama. Se mantuvo de esa forma unos minutos, sin moverse. Cualquiera que le viese diría que era tan solo un revuelto de sábanas y mantas. Finalmente comenzó a moverse y una pierna se asomó. Después fue una alborotada cabellera negra y, por último, todo su cuerpo. Reprimiendo un bostezo con su mano, se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí, lavó su cara y adecentó un poco su cabello. Fue cuando pasaba sus largos dedos por entre sus hebras que lo vio: un chupetón adornaba su clavícula.

Se puso tenso al instante.

Pasó el pulgar por encima, queriendo asegurarse de que era real y no un producto de su aún dormida mente. No desaparecía.

Hayato había vuelto a entrar en su habitación por la noche.

En momentos como ese odiaba tener el sueño tan profundo.

Apoyó los puños cerrados en el lavabo. Necesitaba controlar la ira que empezaba a sentir. La última vez que pasó algo parecido terminó rompiendo el espejo y Hayato le había dado su justo castigo después de eso. Inspiró y expiró varias veces hasta que la ira se fue disipando y levantó la cabeza. Observó fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Sus dientes estaban apretados y sus ojos centelleaban de rabia. Estos últimos se desviaron a su clavícula y un peligroso pensamiento surgió en su mente. Si no podía evitar que su tío se colara en su habitación, acabaría con todo. Se marcharía de esa casa.

Izaya soltó el agarre que tenía en el lavabo y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando las sangrientas marcas de sus dedos en la blanca porcelana.

Hayato no estaba en el salón, lo que extrañó al joven moreno. Por costumbre, siempre desayunaban juntos. No le dio importancia. Prefería estar solo a obligarse a mantener una agradable conversación con él. Al dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse algo, vio un papel sobre la mesa, al lado del esbelto jarrón de cristal que contenía tres orquídeas.

Acarició los blancos pétalos con una mano mientras tomaba el papel con la otra. Hayato las remplazaba todos los días para que siempre fueran frescas, lozanas y hermosas. Dejando las flores de lado, se centró en la nota. Ignoró el hecho de que su tío había escrito "Iza-chan" y procedió a leerla. Sonrió nada más hacerlo. Al parecer Hayato había tenido que salir rápidamente rumbo a Estados Unidos para acudir a una reunión. Lo más probable es que estuviese allí unos días.

Salió del apartamento dando pequeños saltitos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. De camino a Raira divisó en la acera de enfrente a Juusan. El joven de blanco le sonrió y siguió su camino. Izaya le imitó.

Qué bien lo iba a pasar en ausencia de su tío.

Cuatro días después, Orihara Hayato regresó. Era de madrugada cuando el taxi le dejó frente a las puertas del edificio donde vivía. Pagó al taxista y le despidió con la más encantadora de las sonrisas, para después volverse y tornarse carente de emociones. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo su querido sobrinito? Dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y colgó el abrigo en el perchero. Ya mañana se encargaría de guardar todo en su sitio. Tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer en esos momentos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Izaya y entró, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Le retiró un par de mechones de la frente y observó lo poco que podía captar de su rostro entre tanta oscuridad antes de posicionarse sobre él.

Esta vez Izaya sí se despertó. Y miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo a su tío. Hayato comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata mientras se relamía, sin dejar de contemplar a su sobrino.

\- Hace días que no nos vemos, Iza-chan – susurró, levantándole la camiseta. Se acercó a su oído y lamió lentamente su lóbulo – ¿Me dejarás hacértelo?

 _"_ _Lo harás igualmente, diga lo que diga"_ , pensó Izaya con rabia. Pero de sus labios salieron otras palabras.

\- Sí, Haya-nii.

Izaya cerró los ojos en cuanto su tío comenzó a lamerle el cuello, complacido por su respuesta. Al menos de esa forma Hayato era dulce con él. Tan solo esperaba que terminase pronto para poder ir a ducharse y quitarse aquella asquerosa sensación del cuerpo.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
